


Been a Long Night Here

by teasockschocolate



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasockschocolate/pseuds/teasockschocolate
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt: "Ok so imagine: anne gets drunk and then tries to go on the trapeze while very very v e r y heavily intoxicated and protective Phillip™️ tries to stop her"





	Been a Long Night Here

Phillip jumped when his office door was thrown open and his chest constricted when he saw Anne standing in the doorway. They’d both been keeping their distance from each other since the night in the ring where she’d rejected him.

“Hi,” He greeted her apprehensively.

Her eyes narrowed as she glanced around in confusion, looking like she wasn’t quite sure how she got there. “Hi,”

“What’s up, Anne?”

She took a step forward and nearly toppled over. Instinctively, he rounded the desk and stood a few feet away from her, ready to catch her if necessary.

“Anne? Are you okay?”

“I’m not drunk.” She announced, though the scent of her breath told a different story.

“Okay…”

“Everyone else is,” Anne vaguely gestured behind her. “But I’m not.”

“Okay.”

“I was bored down there. So I came here.”

“Okay, well I was just doing paperwork but you’re welcome to sit,” Phillip shifted his feet and offered a chair.

Anne shook her head. “Nah, that’s boring. Come with me.”

“Where?”

She rolled her eyes. “The ring. Duh.”

“Why?”

“I wanna show you my new trapeze trick.”

“Not like this,” Phillip’s eyes widened at the thought.

“Why not?”

“Anne, you’re drunk.”

“’M not drunk.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Nope,” Anne popped the p and stretched her arms above her head. “See?”

“What’re you doing?”

“Showing ya.”

“Okay, I think you should go to bed.”

“You come with me,” She tried to wink but instead blinked hard.

“Bed, Anne.”

“Noooo,” She took another step towards him and fell against his chest. He caught her and forgot how to breathe for a second.

“Hello,” She said softly, reacher a hand up and patting his coif of hair.

“Hello,” The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement and he gently tried to disentangle her from him.

“I like your hair.” Her glassy eyes were transfixed upwards as she patted his head again.

“Thank you. I like yours too.”

“You’re pretty.”

How drunk was she? She certainly wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning so he said “Thanks, you’re prettier.”

He held her out at arms length, smiling sadly at her. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

He put an arm around her shoulders — to steady her, of course, that was all — as he walked her down to the room she and her brother shared.

She paused at the entrance to the ring and started towards it but he tugged her back.

“Pleaseeee”

“No, Anne.”

Phillip then heard a loud crash and groaned. “Stay right here.”

“No.”

“Anne!”

She threw her head back and grunted which he took as resignation.

He quickly followed the noise to find Charles on top of the table dancing among several broken bottles, Constantine and Walter cheering him on.

“Charles!” Phillip barked. “Get down.”

Charles stuck his tongue out at him.

“You have a show tomorrow. Everyone to bed.”

Worried about leaving Anne alone too long, he left them with that and ran back to where he’d left her. As he had feared, she was gone.

“Anne?” He hissed. “Anne?”

A giggle answered him and his blood went cold when he saw her dangling from her hoop in the center of the ring. It was only a few feet above the ground but still was... well not a good idea.

He sprinted over to her, nearly tripping over himself in the process.

“Get down, Anne.”

“Make me.”

“Anne, get down.” He grabbed the top of the hoop to keep her from spinning and she pouted.

“Come on,” Phillip coaxed, taking a softer tone. “Don’t you wanna sleep?”

She nodded apprehensively.

“Well, you can’t sleep upside down. You’re not a bat.”

She giggled again, something she never did sober, and it warmed his heart.

“Okay,”

He sighed with relief when she pulled herself up and hopped back to the ground.

“C’mon,” He waved her on and she slipped under his outstretched arm.

Phillip froze for a moment and against his better judgement, didn’t protest. Instead he relished the feeling of her against him, however unaware of her actions she may be, and led her to her bedroom.  
He pushed open the door and sat her on her bed.

“Goodnight, Anne,”

She leaned her head back against his arm and smiled up at him. She leaned into him a little, and encouraged by the fact that she was drunk out of her mind and therefore wouldn’t push him away, he dropped a quick kiss to the top of her head.

She tried to pull him down with her when he backed away but he shook his head. She reached out again.

“No, Anne.”

“Why?”

He sighed and turned to the door. He should really just leave. “You want this distance, remember?”

“No, I don’t.” Her speech was quiet and slurred. “I want you.”

He snapped back to her and she was slumped against her pillow, already nearly asleep. She was drunk. She didn’t mean anything.

“Goodnight, Anne.”


End file.
